


The Rise Of Adam Tremaine

by ChloboShoka



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Cinderella (1950), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloboShoka/pseuds/ChloboShoka
Summary: Gaston and Belle are rulers of France. Adam is Lady Tremaine's son. Adam's mother wants to break up the king and queen and hook Adam up with Belle. Will Lady Tremaine succeed and achieve the riches she so desperately desires?
Relationships: Belle/Gaston (Disney)
Kudos: 3





	The Rise Of Adam Tremaine

I never liked King Gaston. Sure, he's handsome and skilled in nearly everything, but for a king, he's rude, conceited and spends all day showering himself with his fan's sweat. What's the national anthem of France? It's called Gaston? What else? How vain can you possibly get? It's pretty much Gaston's cronies telling the world how King Gaston is the best at everything. Honestly, I think Queen Belle can do so much better than him, but Mother's scheme is just ridiculous.

She doesn't like Queen Belle. She finds her passion for literature tedious and disagreed with her beliefs that everyone should live an active life. She wanted her gone, and Gaston and Belle had been married for seven years. She enjoys the thought of Belle's head slashed by a guillotine or by a sword. I can't understand why my sisters adore Mother; I can't stand her. I shall never forgive her for the way she treated Cinderella. But Cinderella is lucky, not every maid has a happily ever after they all die trying. Cinderella was full of class, and even in those filthy rags, she held more class in her little finger than the rest of my family brought together. She was a true lady, and she deserved her prince charming.

If she really hates Belle, why doesn't she just move away to the country? It's much easier and safer.

  
  
Lucifer, the cat needs to lose some weight. Mother spoils that cat rotten and now Lucifer has simply no respect. He urinates all over the carpet now, and Mother and my sisters do nothing about it. They haven't got Cinderella to clean up after them now. He's as a good as gold when my mother was around. My mother was a socialite, and everyone knew her as Lady Tremaine. She's vile and cruel; Drizella is just as pathetic. Anastasia is my best friend in the family. With Anastasia, I feel as if we really are siblings. She comes to me for help, and I do what I can to protect her.

Right now I'm apprehensive about Anastasia. She's betrothed to a baker, but Mother has disowned her. I keep telling her that she doesn't need the old hag anymore, but she's still our mother. She still wants her mother to be a part of her life. Mother will only let Anastasia back in her life if she married a rich man. The sick woman wants me to try and make love to Queen Belle and try and make her break up with her husband. I know what she's trying to do, she wanted one of her daughters to be queen consort of France.

She wasn't going to succeed. She wanted to pawn Anastasia because Drizella is hideous both inside and out. Mother spoiled us, but Drizella being the eldest got the most pampering. When it was her turn to do the chores, Drizella would scream like someone three times younger than her. Drizella and I were considered our mother's last hope.

The thought of her own flesh and blood, marrying a humble baker made her skin crawl. She made it clear that she wanted nothing to do with Anastasia, but I'm happy Cinderella invited her round her castle. Mother would do anything to hold her high status in society. She didn't care who got hurt in the process. She only married Cinderella's and my father for money. She was twice widowed, and both husbands died from the same cause.

My mother repulses me. Her and Drizella should get a life and stop trying to ruin other people's. It's times like these where my head gets weary from Mother's senescence. I'm a beast for thinking like this, but I wish my mother were dead. My mother had been keeping a close eye on me. I was fed up with the annoying forceful stares. She approached me and tapped my shoulders.

"Now you remember my plan," Mother reminded me. She held on tighter to my shoulder and buried her hand in my shirt. I growled and elbowed her in the stomach. She retaliated by restraining me by her staff. "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity," she whispered. "You have the power to create outstanding wealth for our family."

"Do I have a choice in this?"

"No."

"I won't do it!" I roared. "You disgust me."

"You shall go to bed with The Queen weather you like it or not!"

"She would never come here."

"The arrangements have already been made," Mother hissed. "She is visiting a lovely home."

I walked away from her. I won't succumb to my mother, and I doubt The Queen would ever lay her eyes on me. I mean I've always been told by Drizella that I'm just an ugly smelly beast. Who would ever learn to love a beast?" I asked.

"Tomorrow I expect you to let that inner beast out," Mother whispered in my ear, and she laughed. I hated it when she laughed, and I despised it even more that she was touching me. Violated by own mother, there couldn't have been a greater shame than that. Tomorrow will be nothing.

"I'm going out!"

"Oh, my dear son," her voice was as creepy as ever, "where on earth too?"

"To Mrs Potts house!"

"That will be a wasted journey."

"What do you mean?"

"She and her male friends are coming too."

I gritted my teeth. "Then I'm going to see Anastasia."

Mother pulled my shirt backwards, and with a smile on her face, she whispered, "You will do no such thing."

"You can at least let her come."

"Anastasia is a disgrace to the family."

"Just like Cinderella?"

"Cinderella was never a part of this family."

"How dare you dispose of them like this!" I was not afraid to give Mother a piece of my mind. I will not stand for it, and I will defend my sisters till the end. Even I can't do much for Drizella. I still care about her, and I'm scared that she'll end up having a miserable life because she stayed in Mother's shadow. "Is this how you repay them? All of us have gone through hard labour to please you, and you repay us with your sickening plots. Drizella may have fallen for your trap, but believe me, Mother, the rest of us haven't."

All Mother could say was, "You've got a lot to learn, my boy. Good day."

I slammed the door and hopped onto the carriage. I was going to Chateau Chaumont where Cinderella and her husband lives. Sometimes Anastasia and her husband, Robert de Greggorie, go over and stay. Suppose I can't see them. I hope they're there. Because I start to feel funny in cold nights. I just hope I get to see Anastasia; only she knows my secret.

* * *

Sitting in darkness as I look at the blank ceiling with my body stretched out towards the bed. Unfortunately, I didn't get to see Anastasia, but I was hoping that I could see her in the market place. I guess it will be either me or Drizella who will have to put up with Mother's vicious rambles about how our family have been disgraced.

Mother got Drizella up early that morning. She gave her two hours to clean the whole place up. Two hours sound like plenty of time, but really it's nowhere near long enough to clean a mansion. It would take Cinderella half a day to make the house spotless every-day. It would take her about five hours when I go out and help her.

Drizella and Anastacia were really spoiled as children. Mother pampered her girls the way her husbands pampered her. Anastacia was able to redeem herself, but the mother was holding onto Drizella as if her life depended on it. Mother doesn't understand what she's doing: she's killing my sisters. They have their disagreements like any normal siblings do, but she's driven them apart. Anastacia and Drizella were once the best of friends: completely unbreakable.

When I got downstairs, Drizella had completed cleaning the stairways. She had done a decent job, but when Cinderella did it, you could see your reflection on the floor. I chose to remain silent. I couldn't make it any worse for Drizella. Mother barged past me in a puff. She gasped as her hands clasped her cheeks. She was dripping in pearls. Not even a simple good morning.

She chuckled as she patted Drizella's back. "Now go and get changed into your best clothes. The King is coming."

"Yes, mother," Drizella stammered. She radiated fear when she scurried to her room. I had never seen Drizella so submissive. She flashed her big eyes at me and said, "You better do as you're told for once in my life. This will be a great opportunity for me."

"Opportunity for what?" I asked.

"To get out of this... PRISON!" Drizella screamed. "You get Belle, and I'll get Gaston!"

I dropped my jaw in amazement. I felt nothing but shock overwhelm me as Drizella stormed off. I can't believe that Mother would poison Drizella's mind like that. Why Mother? Why? I couldn't see Drizella and Gaston as a good match. She was always stubborn: she wouldn't stop until she got what she wanted. Drizella was showered in praise as a child. Mother would always say that was worthy of capturing the hearts of many men. I want to feel sorry for Drizella for how Mother deceived her. No matter how hard I try to give sympathy, another part of me felt that Drizella deserved what she got.

Drizella was in the very best green dress. If she found the time to smile, she could look just a little bit more attractive. Time flew. Mother insisted that I dressed smart, but I thought I was fine just the way I was. She told me to tuck my shirt in and straighten out my collar. One crease on my shirt was enough to send Mother rolling her eyes at the sight of me.

When Gaston came, he brought his wife and all their friends. Mother wouldn't touch them with a bargepole if it weren't for Gaston's status. His friends all wore common clothes, and they reeked of beer. Mother bowed her head as she tried her best to evade everyone, but Gaston.

"Welcome to our humble home," Mother said with a delightful grin on her face.

"Why thank you, Madame Tremaine," Gaston spoke in pride. "I hope you don't mind me bringing my crew along." He leaned closer to Mother's ear and whispered, "You know I like to help the poor."

"Of course. You are the hero, after all."

She was not satisfied in the slightest. She brought everyone into the dining room, where they all had lunch provided by Mother's catering servants. Despite that, Mother kept her cool. She had placed Drizella next to Gaston and me next to Belle. Belle was reading some sort of book. Whatever the book was about, she couldn't put it down. Even when having her dinner, her eyes were on the pages.

"You're Majesty," Mother said. "I'm afraid I've had a few problems with my youngest daughter."

"Problems?" Gaston said, raising an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"You see she's married to a baker."

"I'm glad you've chosen to consult me, Madame." Gaston rubbed his hands together. "Well...I can solve this problem for you. I'll make your son-in-law a duke."

"Wow Gaston," cried out the little man on the other side to Gaston. "That's an excellent idea. You are seriously the best at everything."

Mother had a sarcastic smile as her eyes rolled from me to Gaston. "You're such a genius, Your Majesty."

"You know me," Gaston snorted. "I like to make everyone happy. By doing this, your daughter will get to marry the man he loves, and you don't have to be ashamed."

Mother sounded relieved. However, I felt that it was too good to be true. How can a baker become a duke? It would count as a blessing from the king, but I had a bad feeling that something bad was going to happen. I held my tongue for the time being. It was no longer my concern. As long as Anastasia is happy, that's the main thing.

"Does anyone here like books?" Belle asked.

The whole table was silent.

* * *

I had a lovely day; perhaps I could go as far as to say it was one of the best days of my life. I had spent the day out with Belle that my mother had organised for me. At first, I was really reluctant, but once I realised that Belle really was as kind as she seemed, I just went along with it. I suck at dancing, but at least I know I'm quite good at horse racing.

Belle had invited me to her library. It was getting late, and I hoped that it wasn't a full moon, because even though I'm inside, the curse still lives within me. A fairy known as Maleficent cast this spell on me because my mother didn't give her an invitation. My body felt heavy. I was cursed, and it was the secret. Just thinking about it made my skin crawl.

It was a full moon, and I was changing. I screamed and tried to escape, but it was too late. Belle would see something hideous and ugly. I was a beast in the moonlight. My anger would be impossible to control. My nails turned to raven claws, and brown fur will replace my skin. The transformation was painful, my clothes become tight, and my muscles become painful. I covered my eyes in shame, but after a few moments, I looked up. I heard no screaming or gasping from Belle. When I saw her, she was standing there with a smile on her face. It was strange. I was a beast, and yet she showed no fear at all.

"Were you about to say something?" Belle asked.

"How many children do you have?" I asked. Before I turned into a beast, we were talking about families. I was about to ask her a question, but the transformation interrupted me.

"Thirteen sons and a daughter."

"Wait!" I roared. "FOURTEEN CHILDREN!"

"And they all survived infancy."

"That's very lucky. Anyway, I'm sorry you had to see me like this."

"It's okay," Belle said in a giggle. "It's just a special gift that you have."

  
  
"You call this a gift?" I huffed. If this was a gift, then I don't want to see my punishment.

"I think it suits you very well."

It was strange. I mean, how could anybody like a beast so hideous and ugly? Belle was clearly one of the nicest or perhaps craziest girls that I've ever met, even if she was the queen.

"Who else knows?" Belle asked.

"Only my sister, Anastacia."

"Where you born with it?"

"No, a fairy named Maleficent cursed me because my mother didn't invite her to my christening."

"Then how come your mother doesn't know?"

"She doesn't believe in magic," I explained. "She has never seen me in this form. So she believes that it's not true."

"Maybe you should show her," Belle suggested. I shook my head. "She's a gentle lady; I'm sure she will understand."

  
  
My heart was shaking as I continued to bob my head. Then I slapped my head and sat on the floor, so I wasn't looking down on Belle. I sighed, but my eyes never left Belle's side. That was when I knew that she was the definition of real beauty. It wasn't just her brown hair, brain eyes and smooth figure that was pleasant on the eye, her presence was pleasant to the heart too.

"What's the matter, Adam?" Belle asked.

"This is something you have to understand," I explained. "My mother is not really a kind person. She treated Cinderella like a slave and spoilt my other sisters. My mother threatens to disown all of us unless we marry into rich families. She's very jealous of Cinderella, always has and always will be."

"Oh, dear," Belle said. "That's terrible. Perhaps she isn't very well?"

"Nah," I replied. "She's always been a menace. She even wanted me to break you and Gaston up."

"She must be... quite the dreamer."

"You don't need to be polite," I insisted as I dragged myself over by Belle's side. "I know she's a madwoman."

"There must be something I could do," Belle offered. "Gaston is making Anastacia's future husband a duke. What about Drizella?"

"I couldn't care less for her," I admitted. "She's just like my mother."

"Why don't you move away?" Belle suggested. "It sounds like you're very close to Cinderella and Anastacia. I'm sure they can give you a place to stay."

"I'm sure they would," I said. It was a great idea. "I just don't want to be a burden to them."

"You won't be."

"Well," I had the feeling it was time for me to leave. "Thank you for the lovely afternoon." It was the first time that I said my thanks, and I actually meant it. "I hope to see you again."

"You're welcome," Belle said with a warm smile on her face. "If there's anything else that you want to talk about... anything at all, then I will always be here for you."

As Belle assisted me to leave her palace as a beast with dignity and without judgement, I felt as if I had risen. I know that the future will be bright for me and that one day, I will be able to make my own destiny and make it work, just like Cinderella and Anastacia. All of my mother's plans had failed, and they will continue to fail if she continues to have a cold mother is a fool, but credit to where it's due at least she introduced me to a good friend. Belle and I will forever be friends.

I will find my own happily ever after.


End file.
